Dudas
by Touko-Stark
Summary: Yumi ha estado evitando a Momoko durante los últimos días, y ésta, ha decidido averiguar el porqué, y Yumi… Yumi es otro rollo.


_Yumi ha estado evitando a Momoko durante los últimos días, y ésta, ha decidido averiguar el porqué, y Yumi… Yumi es otro rollo._

_Disclaimer: Ni Saki, o alguno de sus personajes, me pertenece, cada uno es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y/o empresas._

**Dudas.**

**One-shot**

Su rostro se sonrojó, esto no podía estarle pasando. Al menos no a ella ¿Dudar? Si tan solo Kanbara estuviera allí ya tendría que estar aguantando sus burlas. Pero no lo estaba. Suspiró. Al menos eso era lo _positivo_ de la situación.

-¿Sempai?- insistió la chica frente a ella.

-Uh… hmm…- intentó articular alguna palabra, algún sonido coherente con la situación, pero simplemente no podía. Había intentado evitar llegar hasta este punto, y hasta ahora lo había estado haciendo muy bien. _Hasta ahora._

-Entiendo… entonces ¿No quería hablar conmigo?- odiaba que le preguntara tanto. Sí, estaba en su derecho, pero ahora mismo su cabeza tenía más dudas que las que pudiera articular su _amiga…_ ¿_Amiga_? Esta palabra le llevo a inferir aun más preguntas de las que ya tenía, como si no fueran ya suficientes.

-Bueno… creo que debo irme, usted debe prepararse para su graduación…- agachó un poco la cabeza _¡Oh no!_ Pensó, la actitud de:_ "Me siento mal porque me odias y no valgo nada para ti"_ era algo que no podía permitirse pasar por alto, con todo su valor tomó del brazo a la chica fantasma. Se alegró. Creía que desaparecería como siempre solía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, sus nervios retornaron y su rostro se tornó pálido.

Bien, al fin podía sentir su mano… ¿Cuándo había bajado la suya desde su brazo hasta ahí? No lo recordaba, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Hasta ahí, todo iba perfecto. Contacto, un lugar donde podían estar a solas, y por su acción ahora tenía toda la atención de Momo en ella.

Entonces ¿Por qué demonios no podía decírselo? Kanbara se lo había dicho con anterioridad.

"_-Como no se lo digas tu, lo hare yo_-." Fue una amenaza… y conociendo a su amiga de melena rosada, iba muy enserio. Sí, era su amiga, y en cierta forma su confidente _-aunque todo lo que sabía era porque le había obligado a revelarle sus secretos-. _Pero, a final de cuentas… era Kanbara, no perdería la oportunidad de lanzársele encima a una chica tan linda como Momo.

-Sempai…

-Momo- exclamó al fin, incluso ella misma se encontraba sorprendida.

-Qué alivio, pensé que estaba enojada conmigo y por eso no me hablaba- la hermosa chica suspiró. Yumi también lo hizo con solo verla. Pero entonces reflexionó _¿Enojada?_

-Yo… nunca estaría molesta contigo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me había hablado en todo el día?- de nuevo sus preguntas ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan directas? Le podría decir la verdad:

Ante la graduación y saber que estaría más lejos de la joven fantasma le hizo sentir como su corazón se estremecía. Es por eso, que cuando el tan inesperado día llegó. _Éste_ día. Tenía miedo de arrojarse en sus brazos o cometer alguna tontería. Había optado por evitarla, la mejor idea que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Ahora mismo, se daba cuenta de que fue el peor plan que haya tenido.

No, definitivamente no le diría la verdad… o al menos lo haría con más tacto.

-Es que… no sabía que decirte, ahora que me voy- ¡Excelente respuesta! Al fin un poco de claridad.

-Pero… la universidad esta a tan solo una cuadra de aquí…- ladeó la cabeza como un perrito. El gesto le pareció adorable, pero no tanto su observación.

La verdad: _"Si, lo sé, pero aun así siento que cada minuto que no estoy contigo es una eternidad, quizá soy acosadora. De todas formas, ámame"._

Con delicadeza y falsedad:

-Estoy preocupada por el rendimiento de Tsuruga en los torneos de mahjong si no estamos Satomi-san o yo ahí. Ya sabes, con eso de que Kaori gana por simples golpes de suerte y tú desapareces sin que nadie más pueda verte- ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto el mahjong? y ¿Desde cuándo llamaba a Kanbara _"Satomi-san"?_ Al menos lo de Kaori y ella era cierto.

-Oh… es verdad, pero no se preocupe, Mutsuki-san hará un buen trabajo como nueva líder- sonrió. Se veía tan linda… ¿Mutsuki? La había olvidado por completo, aunque fue ella misma quien la eligió como reemplazo. Bueno, estaba consciente de que era por mucho la más indicada para el puesto: silenciosa, comprometida en su trabajo, quizá no tenía mucha participación pero estaba más…_ cuerda_, que el resto.

-Si… bueno, tienes razón. Ahora me siento más relajada- ¡¿Qué fue eso? Ya la tenía ahí, pudo haberle dicho la verdad, pero no lo hizo, _de nuevo _no lo hizo.

-Me alegro… ehm… no es que me moleste estar así, pero esta apretando mucho mi mano- murmuró viendo hacia abajo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar _"¡Rayos!"_ ya la había soltado.

-V-v-volvamos…- dijo con nerviosismo. Momoko solo asintió con una sonrisa y camino hasta la puerta, dispuesta a bajar de la azotea.

Iba a perderla, su corazón lloraba y le pedía a gritos reaccionar, pero no podía, estaba inmóvil viéndola marcharse.

-¡Momoko!- gritó. Un llamado de desesperación, de dolor, de aquel que sabe que es su última oportunidad.

-Sempai- corrió hasta ella viéndola con asombro- Esta… llorando…

No se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera sentía las lagrimas caer por su rostro, ahora solo la veía a ella, justo frente a la persona que amaba más que nada… ¿Pero qué…? Había comenzado a llorar también.

-Momo…

-De solo verla llorar, me han dado ganas de llorar a mi también… no sé porque…- sollozó intentando detener los pequeños diamantes que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Momo… yo…- su voz se quebró, necesitaba abrazarla. Y eso hizo. La abrazó tanto como si quisiera fusionarse con ella, pudo sentir como la chica hacia lo mismo.

-Yumi… no te vayas…- le escuchó. Pero, si ella misma había dicho que ni siquiera iba a estar tan lejos ¿Estaría fingiendo? La llamó por su nombre… fue el _"Yumi"_ más hermoso que jamás haya escuchado.

-Te amo, Momo…- al fin, lo había dicho, sintió un peso quitársele de encima.

-Yo también, sempai…

Se sintió tan dichosa, tan completa, con una alegría inmensa empezando a embargarla, ahora lloraba de felicidad, sentía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que ahora podía morir feliz.

Rompió el abrazo, tomó con delicadeza una de sus mejillas y atrajo su rostro hacia sus labios hasta juntarse en un profundo beso. Era una sensación mejor de la que había imaginado. _Mil veces mejor._

""

-Así que… ¿Me contarás por qué tienes esa sonrisa de boba?- preguntó Kanbara a la chica de cabello morado, éste, ondeaba con el viento y su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte. Su solo rostro parecía un poema.

-Quizá…- respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ya me lo imagino… _wahaha_- siguió caminando con tranquilidad, el evento había terminado y ahora solo esperaba llegar hasta su hogar para descansar.

-Hey, Yumi-chin- habló de nuevo recordando algo –Estaremos en la misma universidad- se colocó frente a ella tomando sus manos y dando brinquitos de felicidad.

Perdió el color de su cara, pero no la sonrisa.

-¡Quizá en el mismo grupo! ¡Seguiremos estando juntas, _wahaha_!

Ahora, si perdió la sonrisa… seguro la recobraría al día siguiente, en su cita con Momo. Pero ahora… solo deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.

_Fin_

Espero les haya gustado leerlo igual tanto como a mí al escribirlo. Es la primera historia que subo aquí, espero dejen reviews.

Es una especie de _"final" _en la escuela Tsuruga, con eso de que Yumi y Kanbara son las de último grado, esto está situado en su graduación.

Gracias por leer, y buen día.

_Touko_


End file.
